


Sunset

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were n the beach watching the sunset <br/>Slash McDanno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Title: Sunset  
Hi this isn´t related to Danno´s Journey but I couldn´t get it out my head.  
Slash McDanno.

The case had been brutal, terrorist had tried to make a point by targeting the Islands.  
They had worked for hours he and Steve the most but they knew that it was Steve who took the most overload of everything, and when everything went down Danny looked for his husband everywhere.

They were watching the beach now, Steve in his arms they were watching the waves and the sunset, Steve have always loved looking at the sunset with Danny.  
Grace was inside with everyone, today was a day to be together.  
“This is hard”  
“I know babe but is OK I’m here you´re not alone”  
“I know that Danno since the day I met you my life changed, you have given me a family you stayed with me and allowed me, a man who was in shambles to have access to your precious light, you give me life Danno and I will always love you for that”  
“OH babe you don´t have any idea what you did for me don´t you? You say that I save you but my love so did you, you know I think we were meant to save each other, we were always meant to find each other, you save me babe by giving me the strength I needed to fight, for my baby for what I thought it was right, you believed in me even when sometimes I doubted myself, you help me without asking anything in return just because that´s what you are babe, I have been blessed to be with you, I love you my SUPER SEAL”  
“I love you too my Danno, is getting dark”  
“I know babe but I´m here and everything is alright”  
“I know Danno this is the perfect way to end a day, together, I´m just afraid”  
“Don´t worry we will always be together you´re and will always be my love”  
“Just hold me tighter Danno the sunset is ending”  
“I love you Steve, I love you”  
“Me too Danno, always and forever babe, my husband, my Danno”  
“Look at the sunset babe see the colors, you always love that”  
“I love you and our family more, take good care of them and Danno let them take care of you, I love you my Danno”  
And with a last kiss, he saw his husband´s eyes close following the sunset.  
“We will meet again babe, we will have another sunset together, I love you Steve always and forever”  
He just knew one day his Steve would come looking for him to watch another sunset, he just had to wait.  
The end


End file.
